


The one with the missing wine

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:Charles Carson cannot account for 3 of his Lordships best bottles of wine. He's checked his ledgers and the wine cellar, 3 times. Taking a deep breath, he rubs at his temples, willing his headache to recede. Elsie Hughes knocked and gently opened the door of his pantry so as not to startle the man. She stood silently at the sight of him leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, her tummy clenching when she saw his brow furrow and a small grimace cross his face.





	The one with the missing wine

"Mr Carson?" she calls gently.

But he seems unresponding so she tries again, trying stepping inside: "Mr Carson, I brought you coffee."

This time he looks up as she lays a tray on his desk, carefully removing a cup of hot black liquid and depositing it in front of him.

"Coffee, Mrs Hughes?" His brow furrows further. He was probably expecting tea… or nothing at all.

"For your headache," she answers. The man looks really confused now, could she be mistaking?

"How did you know?"

She sits in front of him on the other side of the desk and sips from her cup before smiling back at his lovely pout: "Well, I do have a headache and I honestly cannot think you'd be in a better shape today."

He looks even more confused now. "What happened? Did the maids crash another of the crystals?"

She giggles lightly at his concerns: "Had that be the case my head would explode! No, I'm just not twenty anymore…" she adds with a sigh.

The coffee is strong and he grimaces in between sips, she looks at him fascinated till he cracks and lays back on his chair: "I cannot find three bottles of wine," he finally admits.

"What do you mean you cannot find them?"

"I mean, they were here yesterday and I checked today and they are not here anymore!"

She's now staring at him surprised and it feels a little unconfortable.

"Mr Carson…" She leans on the edge of the desk in a conspirational tone "Wouldn't they be the ones we drank last night?"


End file.
